Jashin deve andar chateado comigo
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: O pobre Hidan não gosto do dia de S. Valentim, melhor dizendo odeia-o. Como é que este anti-romantismo sobrevive ao dia mais romântico do mundo? ONE-SHOT Referências de SasuHina ShikaTema KakuOC KoPe DeiIno Nejix? M devido a linguagem


**Diclaimer: Nada me pertence. **

**_Jashin deve andar chateado comigo_**

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos encontrava-se sentado numa mesa de um café. Bom, até aqui nada de mal, devem haver milhões de homens sentados num café a todo momento. No entanto, este nosso homem é diferente. Tem os olhos de uma cor muito particular, numa gama de cor que vai do vermelho ao carmim sem passar pela casa do cor-de-rosa. Na verdade, ainda bem que o Sr. que faz e escolhe a cor dos olhos não se lembrara de colocar os olhos de este homem numa cor tão hedionda quanto rosa. Seria o fim do mundo como o conhecemos. A verdade, é que este senhor de cabelo grisalho meticulosamente puxado para trás, olhos carmim e fato folgado odeia tudo aquilo que esteja minimamente relacionado com rosa.

O nome deste senhor é Hidan. Hidan, é conhecido especialmente por ser desbocado e de momento, parece que está pronto para começar a berrar obscenidades para o mundo inteiro.

Senão vejamos: o seu amigo não tem maneira de aparecer, o seu café está queimado e, estamos no dia mais cor-de-rosa do ano. Pois é, é dia de S. Valentim.

Trata-se assim de um mau dia para Hidan. Este encontrava-se de momento a arreganhar os dentes com força e preparava-se para se levantar e sair do café quando viu a figura do seu amigo entrar. Tratava-se de Kakuzu que entrou no café após fechar o seu guarda-chuva preto e de se sacudir devidamente. Chovia a potes lá fora.

Este avançou a passos largos até Hidan, sentando-se à sua frente enquanto praguejava. Em seguida retirou a sua gabardina bege e fitou o amigo.

"Bom dia?" Disse em tom de pergunta. Hidan olhou para ele com ódio.

"Onde é que estiveste? Estou à tua espera há uma hora! A porra de uma hora! Não sabes que tenho mais que fazer?" Berrou/Sussurrou para o amigo que não pareceu muito incomodado com a sua irritação.

"Fiquei preso no trânsito. Uma carrinha de entrega de flores foi derrubada e a estrada mais parecia um jardim. Sinceramente, qual é a desta gente e das flores? Não têm amor ao dinheiro?" Rabujou e levantou a cabeça para chamara empregada que basicamente veio aos pulinhos para a mesa deles.

"Muito bom dia! Então, que vão desejar? Hoje temos menus especiais para este dia festivo! Não adoram o dia de S. Valentim?" Perguntou excitadamente enquanto compunha uma rosa vermelha que trazia no cabelo.

Foi cumprimentada com silêncio. "Quero um café, simples." Kakuzu disse friamente e voltou-se para Hidan ignorando a empregada que rolou os olhos e afastou-se murmurando algo sobre casais gays e problemas conjugais.

"Já viste estas flores todas? Já olhaste bem para esta porcaria? E quem é alérgico o que é que faz?" Hidan recomeçou e Kakuzu abanou a cabeça.

"Presumo que terá de desaparecer da cidade." Disse sem grande emoção. "O mercado das bolsas hoje está praticamente parado. Vê lá este maldito dia também interfere com o dinheiro. Acredita que o S. Valentim não estivesse morto, podes ter a certeza que eu terminava o trabalho." Kakuzu explicou enquanto a empregada pousava o copo de café e saía sem mais comentários.

Hidan sorriu ao ver a obsessão doentia que o amigo tinha em relação ao dinheiro. "Tu gostas mesmo daquilo que fazes, não?" Perguntou e o outro encolheu os ombros.

"Claro. Mas suponho que tu também gostes de ser o director do jornal. Por falar nisso, tiraste folga?" Perguntou enquanto bebia uma golada do seu café simples e sem açúcar.

"Yup. Aquilo fica uma selva neste dia, só artigos sobre o dia de S. Valentim, depois todos trocam presentes. É o caos e receio que se eu ficasse por lá ainda me passava e uma tragédia acontecia." Hidan disse enquanto torcia o nariz em desgosto.

"Bom, deves ser um dos poucos que desgosta do dia de S. Valentim." Kakuzu respondeu. "Eu pessoalmente, não gosto muito, mas também não o odeio."

"Não posso ser o único... O Pein por exemplo?" Hidan perguntou.

"Ele e a Konan tiraram o fim-de-semana prolongado e foram para o Havai num cruzeiro romântico."

Hidan torceu a cara. "Sasori?"

"Ele e o Zetsu... Bem, vou apenas dizer que foram acampar." A cara de Hidan contorceu-se me puro horror.

"Deidara?"

"Ele disse-me há pouco que ele e a Ino vão passar 5 horas a fazer sexo tântrico." Mas que raio vai na cabeça daqueles dois. Jashin nem o devia permitir! São quase irmãos! Na verdade, Hidan tinha andado a fazer uma pesquisa sobre a árvore genealógica dos dois apenas para tentar provar que os dois eram ligados pelo sangue. Não teve grande sucesso.

"Tobi?"

"Foi ver a mãe no interior do país." Hidan abanou a cabeça, era de esperar.

"Itachi?"

"Esse grande badamerdas... Ele disse-me que ele e o Kisame combinaram em ir a um club qualquer pescar as pobres coitadas que não têm encontros. Sabes como é que é, mulheres bêbedas e revoltadas..." Kakuzu encolheu os ombros e Hidan abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

"Esse gajo é doentio." Acabou por dizer. "E tu?"

"Tenho um encontro."

"Hã? Com quem, e se me disseres com as acções da bolsa eu juro que te espanco." Ameaçou.

"Não, é com uma mulher. Uma colega de trabalho..." Kakuzu disse um pouco embaraçado.

Hidan mordeu a bochecha, isso queria dizer que da Akatsuki, ele seria o único sozinho naquele dia. Pff, como se ele se importasse.

"Vocês são todos uma cambada de idiotas. O que é que lhe vais oferecer?" Hidan perguntou ao amigo que arregalou os olhos.

"Já vou ter de pagar o jantar, ainda vou ter de lhe oferecer alguma coisa?" Perguntou ultrajado. Hidan abanou a cabeça. Decidiu que hoje, ia fazer a boa acção do dia e ajudar o idiota do seu melhor amigo. Assim colocou-se de pé deixando algum dinheiro em cima da mesa.

"Vá veste-te. Vou-te ajudar antes que arruínes o teu encontro com essa puta de avareza doentia." Deixou escapar a asneira, mas com uma rápida oração, sentiu-se perdoado.

Após algum custo Kakuzu acabou por segui-lo e ambos agora seguiam debaixo do mesmo guarda-chuva na rua apinhada.

Por todo o lado se viam flores, e, para desgosto de Hidan, muito cor-de-rosa. Na verdade, até andava um gordo vestido de cupido debaixo da chuva a berrar que o amor nos salvaria a todos. Mas o mundo tinha ficado louco?

Por fim, chegaram ao seu destino. A loja de flores Yamanaka. Hidan engoliu em seco antes de entrar. Se lá fora era o caos ali dentro devia ser o inferno. A loja estava apinhada, todos se empurravam, havia música foleira e hiper romântica por todo o espaço e o que mais no faltava era risinhos irritantes de adolescentes e choros de criança.

Kakuzu olhou para Hidan como se quisesse apontar que ele tinha pirado de vez. O outro apenas encolheu os ombros e fez algo que se sabia se viria a arrepender.

"Ino!" Berrou e mal deu por isso a loira platinada de olhos azuis tinha aparecido à sua frente sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Então, finalmente assumiram-se hein?" Perguntou e Hidan deu um pequeno silvo.

"Porque é que toda a gente pensa que nós somos gays?" Berrou enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo que continha algumas gotículas de água. Ino olhou para ele como se continuasse à espera de resposta. "Não! Foda-se não! Eu sou muito macho, muito obrigado."

"Atenção à linguagem. Há crianças aqui." Ino sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

"Acredita, dá para reparar. Mas continuando, a verdade é que aqui o Kakuzu vai a um encontro e precisa de uma coisa para levar, um presente, estás a perceber?" Hidan esforçou-se por passar a mensagem, percebia quase tão pouco sobre romantismo como Kakuzu.

Ino olhou apreciadoramente para Kakuzu e piscou-lhe o olho. "Vem comigo tenho a presente ideal." E assim os dois seguiram-na para a parte traseira da loja.

"Kakuzu, com este ramo de orquídeas, meu amigo, ela vai cair-te nos braços mais depressa do que as acções caíram durante a recessão de 1920!" Ino mostrou-lhes então umas belas orquídeas amarelas com pintas roxas.

"Umm... E quanto é que isso me vai custar?" Perguntou Kakuzu olhando para as orquídeas duvidosamente.

"Estas, sendo raras como são... E tendo em conta que és um amigo da casa... 30 euros, 35 com o arranjo." Esta disse e Kakuzu engasgou-se.

"Tanto dinheiro pela porcaria de umas flores que só duram uns dias?" Berrou e Hidan colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro para que se acalmasse.

"Amigo, se queres ter sorte hoje, e, quem sabe nos próximos dias... Vais ter de gastar. É assim a lei da vida." Hidan explicou-lhe e Kakuzu acabou por suspirar. "Okay, como queiras, mas se isto der para o torto, vais-me devolver o dinheiro." Ameaçou.

Ino deu umas risadinhas e chamou uma rapariga do outro canto da loja. "Saki, querida, informa estes senhores acerca das possibilidades de escolha de cartões enquanto eu vou tratar da loja." E nisto eclipsou-se, deixando a rapariguita baixa de óculos na ponta do nariz e cabelo algo oleoso a olhar para eles nervosamente.

"Sigam-me por favor." Acabou por dizer e eles seguiram-na até a um expositor com dezenas e dezenas de cartões. "Então é assim: temos os típicos cartões de dia de S. Valentim, temos cartões de amigo, cartões de melhoras, com música, com música e mensagem de voz, com mensagem de voz e sem música, cartões de um ano, de dois anos, de uma eternidade contigo, de duas semanas e quero conhecer-te melhor, de primeiro encontro, de primeira saída oficial, de amigos coloridos, de és a minha vida, de quem sabe?, de..."

"Okay! Okay! Já chega!" Hidan acabou por interromper espantado com o facto de aquela garota conseguir falar tanto e tão depressa.

"Dê-me o mais barato." Kakuzu acabou por responder, mas Hidan pisou-lhe o pé impedindo-o.

"Um cartão vermelho normal." Acabou por dizer. A rapariga assentiu.

"É para já, só terão de esperar alguns minutos enquanto preparo o ramo." Respondeu e encaminhou-os de volta para a loja.

Quando chegaram à loja ambos olharam em volta vendo que a agitação de há pouco já tinha esmorecido um pouco. No entanto, o nível de barulho era o mesmo, porque, e infelizmente, a 'coisa rosa' como Hidan chamava a Sakura, encontrava-se na divisão e discutia agora com Ino acerca de uma encomenda qualquer que estava atrasada.

"Ouve bem sua testa grande, eu já disse que a porcaria das flores que tu querias estão a ser arranjadas!" Disso Ino esbaforida enquanto arranjava outro ramo para um senhor de fato formal.

"Mas eu preciso delas agora! É urgente." Sakura respondeu mordendo o lábio e abanando a perna.

"Mas para quem é que são o raio das flores afinal?" Acabou Ino por perguntar. "Não te estou a ver a oferecer flores a ninguém, de qualquer das formas..."

Sakura cruzou os braços. "São para o meu pai dar à minha mãe! É óbvio que eu não dou flores, supostamente sou eu que as recebo."

"Sakura-chan!" Hidan saltou ao ouvir duas vozes distintas berrar ao mesmo tempo. Lee e Naruto empurraram-se os dois loja adentro cada um trazendo dois enormes ramos de flores. E, por incrível que pareça, colocaram-se os dois de joelhos ao mesmo tempo berrando a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

"Feliz dia de S. Valentim!"

Sakura deu um olhar de 'Eu bem te disse' a Ino que rolou os olhos. Sakura rapidamente aceitou os dois ramos e agradeceu corando um bocadinho apenas para o efeito.

"Minha linda flor de cerejeira, quando é que vais aceitar os meus sentimentos por ti?" Disse Lee, que de momento ainda se encontrava de fato de treino. O ginásio encontrava-se logo do outro lado da rua pelo que deve ter visto Sakura entrar na loja e veio a correr.

"Quando o inferno congelar, Lee. Olha hoje é um dia tão bonito, não vamos estragá-lo, está bem?" Sakura respondeu e olhou para Naruto que mordia o lábio nervosamente. "Sim?"

Hidan olhou para fora onde chovia a cântaros, o que raio havia de tão bonito acerca daquele dia?

"CASA COMIGO SAKURA!" Todos abanaram a cabeça ao ver o comportamento do Uzumaki.

Tal comportamento, e como é óbvio, valeu-lhe um murro na nuca que o atirou ao chão.

"Porque é que me tratas assim?" Naruto perguntou levantando-se e, devido a comoção ninguém deu pela porta a abrir-se.

"Porque és um idiota dobe." Veio uma voz calma que imediatamente colocou pequenos corações a flutuar nos olhos esmeralda de Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Também me vieste dar o teu ramo de flores." O Uchiha limitou-se a erguer a sobrancelha num gesto que claramente dizia 'Achas mesmo?'.

"Hn." Foi a resposta obtida enquanto um dos detectives mais bem conhecidos da cidade, dividindo esta fama apenas com o seu irmão, atravessou elegantemente a divisão ignorando o resto e focando a sua atenção em Ino que sorriu matreiramente.

"A minha encomenda?" Perguntou e imediatamente todos os olhos se focaram nele.

"Aqui tens Sasuke. Rosas azuis tal como pedido." Ino disse e para maior choque da audiência o Uchiha esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao pegar no ramo que jazia cuidadosamente embrulhado.

"Teme para quem é isso?" Berrou Naruto esforçando-se para ver melhor.

"Para a campa da minha mãe, idiota." Sasuke respondeu e Sakura respirou aliviada, também, para quem mais haveria Sasuke de dar flores?

"E quanto ao outro item?" Perguntou. Hidan olhou para Sasuke de sobrolho franzido.

"Aqui está." E com isto pousou um vaso sobre a mesa onde jazia unicamente uma orquídea branca e roxa. Sasuke sorriu mais uma vez.

"E isso, é para quem?" Perguntou outra vez Naruto.

"Mas é uma bela ideia! Também deveria ter oferecido uma flor num vaso, assim o nosso amor, minha flor de cerejeira floresceria como a flor!" Lee disse e Sakura decidiu ignorá-lo, mais concentrada na resposta do Uchiha.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso." Ino sorriu com a resposta mas o resto ficou em choque. Sakura, mais que tudo ficou indignada, quem é que se atreve a roubar a atenção de Sasuke dela?

Mais uma vez a porta abriu-se, e desta vez, queixos caíram. Á porta encontrava-se nada mais nada menos que Neji Hyuuga em todo o seu esplendor. Ignorando toda a gente e não falando para ninguém em concreto dirigiu-se ao balcão, muito à semelhança do Uchiha e exigiu a sua encomenda. Tratavam-se de gerberas vermelhas. Contudo, os seus olhos rapidamente caíram na orquídea do Uchiha e este sibilou.

"Seu desgraçado! Como é que te atreves a oferecer flores a uma Hyuuga?" Berrou virando-se para o Uchiha ameaçadoramente.

Sasuke continuou calmo. "Atrevendo-me. Não há nenhuma lei escrita que diga que eu não o posso fazer." Este respondeu. A verdade, é que a maioria da audiência já tinha percebido para quem as flores eram.

Hidan podia imaginar que quando a rapariga descobrisse sobre isto ia provavelmente desmaiar de embaraço.

"As flores são para a Hinata?" Perguntou Sakura incrédula.

Sasuke manteve-se silencioso olhando apenas para Neji. "Isto não vai ficar assim, não penses que te vou entregar a minha prima de mão beijada."

"Nem eu o queria de outra maneira." Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso desafiador, e Neji rolou os olhos saindo da loja a passos largos.

"Hehe, Teme, parabéns. A Hinata é uma óptima rapariga." Naruto disse rindo-se e coçando a nuca. Sasuke não achou muita piada.

"Eu sei." Disse e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

"Mas o que é que lhe deu?" Naruto perguntou e Hidan abanou a cabeça.

"Idiota, até eu sei que ela antes gostava de ti." Kakuzu disse na sua voz grossa e parece que pela primeira vez os três recém-chegados repararam na dupla que ali estava.

"A sério?" Naruto perguntou boquiaberto.

"Não há esperança..." Sussurrou Ino enquanto recebia o ramo de Kakuzu e lho entregou enquanto este a contra gosto o pagava. Em seguida colocou o ramo nas mãos de Hidan. "A ideia foi tua. Tu leva-lo."

"Vocês assumiram-se?" Perguntaram os participantes do triângulo amoroso mais ridículo da história.

"Foda-se. NÃO! Por Jashin, eu sou macho. M-A-C-H-O!" Hidan berrou furioso e saiu batendo com a porta deixando-os estupefactos.

"Muita raiva ali dentro... Muita mesmo." Ino comentou enquanto voltava a arranjar as flores.

* * *

Era agora noite, e, depois da sua oração, Hidan tinha decidido que não conseguia estar em casa a ver filmes românticos cujo objectivo é fazer-nos sentir mal pelo facto de estarmos sem ninguém. Assim, pegou no seu casaco e saiu para a rua.

A chuva tinha parado e vários casais passeavam pelas ruas abraçados ou de mãos dadas. Por muito surpreendente que pareça Hidan não pareceu muito incomodado com isso. Não, em vez disso, começou a pensar que talvez o dia de S. Valentim não fosse assim tão mau. Quem sabe, até era uma celebração engraçada.

"Shikamaru, onde é que pensas que me estás a levar, eu já te disse que não gosto de seguir ordens!" A voz de Temari ressoou um pouco mais à frente e de longe, Hidan viu-a a ser arrastada pelo génio preguiçoso que a puxou para perto dele colocando um braço à volta da sua cintura.

"É a minha surpresa. Eu prometo que não te vais arrepender." Disse num tom arrastado. Temari deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas na brincadeira mas este fez um pequeno som de dor fazendo com que esta começasse a rir.

"Sr? Sr?" Hidan voltou-se para a dona da voz. Era uma rapariga nos seus 20 e poucos anos que olhava para ele com um pequeno sorriso na boca. "Deixou cair a carteira." Disse-lhe e Hidan aceitou.

"Obrigado." Respondeu.

"Tem de ter mais cuidado, imagine que alguém menos digno a tivesse apanhado?" Respondeu a rapariga quase como se lhe estivesse a dar um sermão. Hidan sorriu.

"Boa pergunta. Mas suponho que tive sorte. Posso perguntar o nome?" Hidan perguntou.

"Yuki. O Sr.?" A rapariga respondeu e sem se aperceberem os dois começaram a caminhar.

"Hidan. Podes tratar-me por tu." Pelos vistos, Jashin sempre recompensava as boas acções.

* * *

**_Eu sei, está curto e está estúpido mas hoje estive a ver o filme 'Valentines Day' e decidi escrever qualquer coisa cobre o assunto. E pronto foi o que saiu. _**

**_Espero que tenham gostado x) _**

**_Love, _**

**_Ed_**


End file.
